


Make It To Me

by captainpororo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Fluff, Law School, Law school Jargons, M/M, Pining, Romance, Short, Slow Build, Stressed Baekhyun, This will be a mess I tell you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpororo/pseuds/captainpororo
Summary: On 2018, A distressed law school student named Byun Baekhyun walks into the library looking for a good book on Criminal Law, but finds love letters addressed to him instead.On 2016, Do Kyungsoo dreams of a boy with starry eyes, columns of books, and a bright red string.





	Make It To Me

“Fans of popular boy group EXO distressed after main rapper PCY announces his relationship to the public…”

A mop of pink hair moves from where a head is resting on cold wood. Byun Baekhyun rubs his eyes, peering one open to see a blur of grey and brown. He blinks up, lifting his cheek from where it’s been pressed on the wooden table. He scrunches his nose as he faces his surroundings, trying in vain to shake the nauseous feeling of exhaustion off his face. Everything slowly comes to focus and he spots his roommate, Junmyeon, a couple of feet away, hunched before his Torts book and typing furiously on his laptop in front of the television. Everything’s just _so_ loud and Baekhyun simply wants to sleep. _Is that too much to ask?_

“Hyung, can you turn it down?”

“…rapper reveals that he is a foreseer, who dreamt of rival company’s Chen even when he was a trainee, and was star-struck when he finally met his soulmate in 2017, when ChenXi officially debuted…”

Junmyeon shows no indication of hearing Baekhyun, as his fingers continue to produce the clickety clacking noise that’s slowly getting on Baekhyun’s nerves. Baekhyun decides to throw the nearest possible object at his friend, snorting when the Constitution pamphlet hits Junmyeon square in the face, making the older male shriek in surprise.

“What do you want,” Junmyeon squints at him, and Baekhyun can tell how sleepy his roommate is, judging from the way the man’s eyelids are hanging heavily behind his glasses. “I’m suing you for battery.”

“Sure, hyung,” Baekhyun chuckles, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “You’d have to prove that I had substantive certainty that the constitution would hit your ugly face when I threw it at you. Now will you please turn the TV off? I don’t have time for whomever is dating whom. I was dreaming about frolicking in the Supreme Court till your gossip machine interrupted my beauty sleep.”

“Are you even done with your Contracts assignment?” Junmyeon deadpans, fussing with the remote control to lower the volume of the TV.

Baekhyun makes a strangled noise from the back of his throat, faceplanting on the wooden surface of the table.  He totally forgot about that Contracts assignment.

“Kill me before I die,” Baekhyun croaks, taking a thick red book from his backpack (Professor Zhang says it’s red because it’s the color of the law student’s blood and tears as they start law school) and flipping through the pages and frowning down at the text in front of him. His friend turns to his laptop, and the sounds of the keyboard slowly fill the room as the night slowly turns into morning.

“I hate law school,” Baekhyun huffs.

“We’re only in our first year, Baek.”

“Exactly.”

 

 

Baekhyun pushes his way through glass doors, inhaling the scent of dust, old books, and the restrained farts of the law students groaning through this week’s readings. He passes numerous desks, columns of journals and magazine shelves, hearing muffled snores as he walks across the vast collections of Criminal Law books. His fingers flit through titles of case indexes, looking for that _one_ book he needs for his research.

“Blackstone, Blakely, Bloomberg, Blunde…ah, here it is,” the pink haired student mutters to himself. He pulls a black hardbound book from the shelf, handling the material with care as he notes how worn the pages are. He flips to the page he needs to read, smiling down at his success, when his eyes meet a mess of scribbles at the very bottom of the page.

The ink has blotched and faded through with time, but the message is clear. Baekhyun feels goosebumps run down his spine as he thumbs through two words, staring back at him from a 1980’s casebook.

_Hello, Baekhyun._

**Author's Note:**

> Tort - a wrongful act or an infringement of a right (other than under contract) leading to civil legal liability. (also a legal subject usually taken during the 1L (first year).
> 
> Battery - the intentional harmful or offensive contact to another without the other’s consent and is not otherwise privileged. 
> 
> Criminal Law - subject taken during 1L and a very difficult one too
> 
> If you liked what you read, then I should be the one giving kudos to you. Thanks.  
> This chapter and the succeeding ones will probably contain legal jargons and I'm sorry for that.  
> Chapter updates will be alternated between 2018 and 2016, and will be short as heck, which is why this will be a slow build. Please tell me what you think, I love soulmate!au fics and wanted to write one since 300 BC.


End file.
